Avatar
and Escape.]] Avatars are data-based artificial lifeforms that are introduced in both the Go-Busters series and its Power Rangers Counterpart . Super Sentai continuity Normally, as in the case of Masato Jin, an Avatar is a dummy body that enables one to act in the real world. However, the computer virus Messiah created Enter and Escape by using the data of all the digitized humans that it assimilated. As a result, having minds of their own instead of being simple constructs, the two are more like composites of various humans rather than being exact replicas. Despite their origins, Enter, Escape, and Jin all require an item in the world to reconstitute them upon their data-based bodies being destroyed. While Jin's Avatar is maintained through Beet J. Stag, Enter's laptop and Escape's handheld could be the source of their data. Overtime, after Messiah's first death, Enter evolved himself beyond his limits as an Avatar to reach a higher state of being as a Messiah able to assimilate all forms of matter. After her death by being reabsorbed by Messiah before his final destruction, Enter attempted to recreate Escape but her copies were unable to reach his standards as her data eventually is corrupted beyond any repair. During his alliance with the Zangyack, Enter created Avatar replicas of the Gokaigers' enemies Basco ta Jolokia and Zangyack Chief of Staff Damaras. The avatar of Basco was destroyed by Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, and Gokai Yellow as Sun Vulcan while the avatar of Damaras was destroyed by Gokai Silver, Gokai Green, and Gokai Pink as Sky Ninja Shurikenger and the Gouraigers. As Avatars, Enter and Escape have the ability to change their form instantaneously, assuming different disguise while retaining their human forms. They later upgraded themselves to assume forms similar to the Metaloids they commanded, transforming into Enter Unite and Escape Evolve respectively. While utilizing copies of Escape, Enter incorporated flowers into her data, resulting in Escape Evolve being advanced to Flower Unite Form. An unstable Escape later absorbed animals to further advance Flower Unite into Animal Unite Form, eventually absorbing enough matter to become the giant Escape Zeta. Once he completely copied Hiromu's data, Enter gained the ability to transform into an evil maroon-colored version of Red Buster Powered Custom. However, once the final Messiah Card was destroyed, Enter lost his ability to transform into Dark Buster and was reverted back to Enter Unite. Power Rangers Continuity In the Beast Morphers continuity, Evox created the Blaze and Roxy Avatars from the original Blaze and Roxy, by infecting the Morph-X & duplicating them. It caused the original to enter a coma that can only be awaken when their avatars are destroyed. The Roxy Avatar (Having memories of the original) use this to her advantage via manipulating Ravi into thinking she is still good so she can obtain the Neural Aligner. The memories worked both ways as the real Roxy woke up and has the memories of her avatar. The avatar of the this continuity are known to glitch in and out of existence. Category:Species Category:Power Rangers Beast Morphers Category:Beast Morphers Category:Go-Busters